Time Forgotten
by hbmom
Summary: Finished! A little leg work for their father turns dangerous when important clues are forgotten. Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Hardy Boys. I am just borrowing them for this story.
1. Default Chapter

Joe rubbed his bright blue eyes with his fists and then ran both hands through his blond hair, causing curls to fall haphazardly over his forehead. He put his head down on the kitchen table, just for a minute he told himself.

He was tired, but he had to pull himself together. He knew that, once again, Frank would be worrying about him if he appeared as completely worn out as he felt, and Joe didn't want him to keep worrying. It wasn't fair that Frank was spending his senior year in school fretting about Joe.

Joe had been unable to sleep well for the last two weeks due to nightmares. It had been a few months since he had a nightmare about Iola, but now that her birthday was close, they had come back full force. And once he had the nightmare, he found himself not wanting to go back to bed.

Frank came down the steps and opened the kitchen door. Surprised Joe was up before him for school; Frank started to make a sarcastic comment that Joe must have stayed up all night to be up this early. Before a word left his mouth though Joe rubbed his eyes and dropped his head on the table. Before Frank could ask what was wrong, Joe sat up straight, shook his head a few times, and started to play with his breakfast.

Frank took this opportunity to make his presence known. "Hey little brother. How are you doing this morning?" he asked trying to sound casual.

With a big grin on his face, Joe replied, "Never better, though it would be great if we didn't have school."

Frank could see right through the silly grin. He had had 17 years of practice. No grin could cover the dark circles under Joe's eyes. And a quick glance at the calendar had reminded him vividly that it would have been Iola's birthday next week. She would have been 17.

"Well we do have to get to school. No choice on that one. Mom and Dad said we've missed enough school due to cases that we better make every day of class," Frank said.

"I know, I know. I'm done with breakfast anyway. Let's just go," Joe said.

"You have time. I don't think pouring milk and cereal in a bowl and stirring it around constitutes eating breakfast," Frank pushed a little.

"I'm not hungry anyways. Let's just get on with it." Joe dumped the cereal down the drain and grabbed his backpack. "Okay, I'm ready now. I'll wait in the van for you."

Frank took a few minutes to heat up some breakfast and walked out to the van. As Frank approached, he saw Joe in the driver's seat with his head on the steering wheel. Frank opened the passenger door just as he heard Joe yell, "No! Please! No! Iola!" Joe jerked up so fast he smacked his head on the door frame with a sickening crack. He was looking around wildly, tears streaming down his face.

Frank dropped his breakfast and reached through the van. He grasped Joe's shoulder, trying to get him to focus. "Joe? Joe, look at me." Frank finally succeeded in getting Joe to look at his face. Once Joe had focused on Frank, he seemed to snap back to reality.

Joe quickly swiped at the tears on his face and said "Frank, are you ready to go? We're going to be late if we don't get moving."

"Joe, are you okay?" Frank asked cautiously. When Joe continued fumbling with the keys, Frank said, "Slow down a minute. If we're late, we're late. You really hit your head. Let me see it."

Joe sighed, "I'm fine. You need to stop worrying about me and focus on having fun. It's you senior year." Frank had come around to the driver's door though to check out Joe's head.

Slightly miffed, Joe turned his head so Frank could see and said "See, I'm fine." But he gasped sharply and winced when Frank touched the lump that was now forming.

"I'm going to get an ice pack. Move over to the passenger's side – you're not driving." Joe shrugged and did as he was told. There were certain times it didn't pay to argue with Frank. Pick your battles – and this wasn't one of them.

Frank returned a few minutes later with a bag of ice and a towel to wrap it in. Joe was in the passenger's side of the van. Frank sighed, "Thank goodness he chose this time not to argue," he thought. But as Frank opened the door, he realized Joe was asleep again. "I've only been gone a few minutes," he thought. Knowing how many times they've both received concussions, any crack on the head made him nervous.

"Joe? Joe, wake up." Frank said as he got into the van. No response. Frank gently shook Joe's shoulder. "Joe, wake up! Come on Joe, you're scaring me!" After a few minutes of trying to rouse Joe, and just as Frank made up his mind to take Joe to the hospital, Joe's eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"Where am I?" Joe asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's heart sunk. "Only Joe can get hurt sitting in the van. Trouble follows him everywhere. This was probably just one too many knocks on the head. When was his last concussion? Would it be better to go to the hospital or call Dr. Bates?" Frank was jerked out of his thoughts by Joe.

After shaking his head slightly and looking around again, Joe said, "We're still in the driveway? We are seriously going to be late to school now. Are you going to let the ice melt on the seat or can I have it?" Joe stared at Frank wondering why he was looking so relieved and shocked. "Are you okay, Frank? You want me to drive? You look a little odd."

"No, Joe. I'm okay. Put the ice on your head and just lay back. I'll let you know when we get to school. I'll explain why we're late in the office." Frank glanced over at Joe throughout the drive to school and wondered if he was really alright. Joe had closed his eyes again and fallen asleep, but he seemed a little restless. "Maybe I should just take him to the doctor's instead of school. He seemed to be okay though once he got his bearings. Well, I'll just have to keep an eye on him at school today and let Mom and Dad know if he doesn't look well," Frank thought.

When Frank parked the van in the school parking lot, no students were in sight. He woke Joe with much less effort this time and they walked into the office and got their passes. "If you don't feel well, let me know and I'll take you home. Okay Joe?" said Frank.

"I'm fine Frank. Stop worrying. See you at lunch." Joe said as he turned to go to his locker. Frank gave Joe an anxious glance as they went their separate ways.

Joe did have a growing headache, but he wasn't going to admit that to Frank. He walked over to his locker and turned the combination without thinking. He gathered his books from the top shelf and then remembered he should be in history class now. He stooped to the bottom of the locker to get the big book and stood up quickly. "Big mistake," he thought as he swayed, then the world went black and he fainted.

Frank had that nagging feeling that he should walk by the junior's lockers and make sure Joe got to class alright. He came around the end of the row of lockers in time to see Joe stand up, sway, and collapse. Frank ran towards Joe, and shouted his name, but could not reach him before his head hit the tiled floor.

One of the teachers walking by heard the yelling, followed by a loud crack. She came around the corner quickly and found Frank trying to rouse his brother. She told him to stay there with Joe and that she would get help. She came back moments later to see Joe awake and still lying on the ground. He was fidgeting and Frank was trying to keep him still. Miss Martin said "We've called for an ambulance and have told your parents. They will meet you at the hospital."

At this, Joe got upset. "Frank, I'm fine! I told you that," he snapped. Then he tried to push himself up. Frank gently, but firmly kept his hand on Joe's chest forcing him back to the ground.

"Joe, this is school policy. You know that," Miss Martin said soothingly, hoping to calm him down. "Thank goodness," she thought when the paramedics came just a few moments later. "Frank, you can go with your brother. Your parents requested that you come in case you had any helpful information about what might have caused this," she finished just as the paramedics lifted Joe on the stretcher and strapped him down.

"Thanks for your help Miss Martin," Frank called over his brother's growing protests to the paramedics that he was "completely fine."

"I'm going to ride with him," Frank said to the paramedics. They were so busy trying to get Joe calmed down that they didn't seem to care. As Frank climbed into the ambulance and squeezed in next to Joe, he grabbed Joe's hand in an effort to calm him. "If looks could kill," Frank thought. He squeezed Joe's hand and asked him, "So what happened?"

"I guess I just stood up too quickly and I must have fainted," Joe said. "I didn't think fainting was a crime."

"No one is punishing you, Joe. You know the school usually calls the paramedics if someone passes out," Frank said reasonably. "Besides, you hit your head hard this morning and then you fainted and hit your head on the floor. Given all that, you should be checked out anyway."

Joe was tired and his head was hurting more than he cared to admit. Since he was strapped into the stretcher, struggling was futile. He tried to remain focused as Frank spoke but found that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He closed them and succumbed to the darkness.

Frank looked up after his monologue and found that Joe's eyes were closed. He hoped Joe was just sleeping.

When they arrived at the hospital, Joe was rolled into the emergency room. Fenton and Laura rushed up to Frank and waited for an explanation. Frank explained everything that had happened that morning. "I really think that he is just exhausted and upset because next week would have been Iola's 17th birthday. I think this is taking its toll on him," Frank said as he ran his hands through his dark brown hair.

After waiting and pacing for an hour in the hospital's emergency waiting room, the doctor approached the Hardys. "Are you here for Joseph Hardy?" he asked.

"Yes, for Joe," replied Fenton. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He has two rather large bumps on his head, but it doesn't look like a concussion. He does seem tired and run down though. We've run some blood work to make sure he is not anemic. Did he eat this morning?" the doctor asked.

Fenton and Laura turned to Frank as they had already left by the time the boys were getting ready for school. Frank said, "He made breakfast, but threw it away without eating it. I think he has been very stressed lately and has been having trouble sleeping."

"Well, the best thing we can do for Joe now is send him home and put him to bed, after you feed him. Keep him home today and tomorrow and have him just rest and eat. If he starts to show signs of a concussion, nausea or dizziness, bring him back here. I'll have the nurse wheel him out for you," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor," chorused the Hardys.

Moments later, Joe appeared in a wheelchair. "See, I told you I was fine," Joe said to Frank softly. "Sorry you were worried for nothing Mom and Dad."

"Sweetie, are you sure you are feeling okay?" Laura asked.

"Mom, I'm fine. Frank and I can go back to school now. We'll make all our afternoon classes at least," Joe said as he stood up from the wheelchair. He hated those things.

"Joe, the doctor wants you to stay home today and tomorrow and rest," Fenton told him. "You are looking run down and you need to take a break."

Before Joe could protest, Frank said, "I'll go back to school and get your work for you. That way you won't fall behind."

Joe grimaced, but knew he was not going to win this one. He let his mom and dad lead him out to their car while they gently lectured him on taking better care of himself. At this point his head was pounding. He eased into the backseat and was lulled into an unsettled sleep by the motion of the car.

Fenton and Laura kept looking over their shoulders at their youngest in the backseat. He had fallen asleep quickly and now seemed to muttering under his breath. He was looking more and more agitated in his dream. Laura turned to Fenton, "Just get us home quickly so we can wake him."

"We're almost there. He'll be okay for a minute," Fenton replied. As soon as Fenton had the car pulled into the driveway, he leaped out and opened Joe's door. Fenton reached in and grab Joe's shoulders gently as he was thrashing around in his dream. "Joe, it's okay. Wake up."

"No, let me go! I can save her!" Joe yelled with his eyes still closed. Fenton held on to him, trying to wake him. Since he was in an awkward position, Fenton could not move fast enough, when he suddenly realized that Joe's fist was flying towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenton let go of Joe and grunted when Joe's fist connected with his jaw. "Good thing he was asleep, I'm sure he hits harder when he's awake," Fenton thought as he rubbed the sore spot on his jaw. Laura entered the backseat through the other door and sat next to Joe.

Joe started to wake up when he realized his hand was hurting. Laura kept talking to him softly until he seemed fully awake. "Well son, I never really understood what Frank meant when he said waking you can be hazardous to his health, until now. You pack quite a punch – even when you're sleeping," Fenton said.

"Did I hit you?! I am so sorry! I had no idea," Joe was truly upset. This was getting out of hand. He had to get better control over his emotions.

Fenton chuckled, "Joe, don't worry about it. It was my own fault for getting in your way. You weren't awake."

"Let's get you inside honey. I'll go get you something to eat," Laura said, concern etched in her face.

After a good lunch, and a several hour nap that was not riddled with nightmares, Joe felt much better though his head still hurt some. "What a day," he thought "and Frank and I were supposed to take Vanessa and Callie out tonight. For some reason, I have a feeling that is not going to happen."

Joe was right. His mom and dad said that he had to stay in, so Frank rescheduled with the girls for the weekend. "You didn't have to change your date because of me. Don't let me ruin all of your plans. You deserve to have some fun," Joe told Frank when he came into his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I am going to have fun - with you tonight. Then we'll both have fun with the girls when you are feeling better. You should be in good shape by this weekend," Frank told him.

After an uneventful evening on the couch watching movies and eating, Joe spent an uneventful day in bed the next day while Frank went to school. Joe thought about all of the make-up work that he should be working on, but had no desire to gather his supplies and try any of it.

Joe had had a few nightmares through out the day, but him mom would always come in and talk soothingly to him to get him to wake up. Fenton was still a little leery of trying it after what had happened the day before. Since his mom was there, watching over him, he couldn't do what he normally would do in the middle of the night and get out of bed and pace to stay awake. So despite the nightmares, he was getting some sleep. He looked somewhat better for it.

When Frank came home that afternoon with more make-up work for Joe, Joe was just happy to realize it was Friday and he didn't have to go back to school for two more days. "I have time to work on that homework later. No need to jump back into school work," he thought.

He dragged himself out of bed, he still felt tired and embarrassed about the nightmares. Frank knew about them, but he had never shared any of it with his parents. So he didn't like the idea that his mom was the one who kept waking him. He headed off to the kitchen.

After Frank had dropped off Joe's work in the dumping zone Joe called his room, he went downstairs for a snack. His parents were at the kitchen table. "Frank, please sit down honey," Laura said. Frank joined them with an apple in his hand. Laura continued, "Joe had several nightmares yesterday and today but he didn't want to talk about them. Does he have these often?"

Frank explained, as he ran his hand through his hair, that they were frequent after Iola died, but had become much less frequent over the last few months, until the last two weeks or so. Laura said, "If you can, see if you can get Joe to talk about them to you. If that doesn't seem to help, I will have to make an appointment with a counselor. I'm very concerned about his mental health."

At that precise moment, the kitchen door swung open and Joe's sarcastic question about being done with his "house arrest" died on his lips. "I am NOT crazy. I'm just fine. I have dreams. That's all," he was getting very upset and didn't want to loose his cool and make thing worse.

"Joe honey, you are having reoccurring nightmares. They are keeping you from sleeping which is compromising your health," Laura said soothingly.

"We don't think you're crazy Joe, just talk to one of us – or all of us, and let us help you," Fenton added.

"So I guess this means that I can't go out tonight either?" Joe asked with a sigh.

"I don't really want you to. One more night's sleep and you can go do something tomorrow," Laura said.

As the boys went upstairs, Fenton turned to Laura, "I think we need to get Joe's mind off of Iola. I have a stakeout that I need done tomorrow for a case I'm working on." Laura's eyes grew wide and it looked like she was going to cut him off with a tirade, so Fenton quickly resumed "It is during the daytime hours, at a restaurant where there will be plenty of people. There is very little risk, but something for a change of pace."

"Well, compared to their normal activity, this is probably one of the safest things Frank and Joe can do," she thought. To Fenton, she said, "Alright Fenton, but this better be safe. I want it to help him, not set him back."


	4. Chapter 4

Frank followed Joe into his room. Joe sat on his bed, drew his legs up to his chest, and said, "So do you think I'm crazy?"

"No, Joe, and neither do Mom and Dad. They are just worried about you. Let me help you. You know I am always here for you. I will stay with you when you sleep or do whatever it takes to help you through this."

"I know. Frank – I just don't want to talk about it now." Joe lay down and turned his back to Frank. He couldn't tell Frank that he wanted him to stay. That was too selfish. He wanted Frank to start enjoying himself and not feel like he needed to hold Joe's hand through life.

Frank left Joe's room and returned to his, resolved to help Joe through this whether Joe wanted help or not. And when the nightmares came again that night, Frank was there.

The next morning, before Joe woke up, Fenton explained to Frank about the stakeout. He also made Frank promise to stay with his brother no matter what. "This shouldn't be at all dangerous, but take no chances," Fenton said.

When Joe stumbled down to the kitchen, Fenton explained the case. "I know I normally don't take on cases like this, but it is for a very old friend of mine, Kate Lane. She feels her husband, Matt Lane, is having an affair. She found out that he has reservations for a restaurant today and wants to know who he is meeting with. I made you reservations for the same time under the name Handley. Just go and observe. Take some pictures with the camera on your phone so it is not obvious. When they leave, don't follow them, just come home."

"That sounds easy enough. How will we recognize this guy?" Frank asked.

"I have a picture in my office to show you," Fenton replied.

"That's all we have to do? Are you sure we shouldn't follow them when they leave?" Joe asked.

"No!" Fenton exclaimed thinking of Laura's words and Joe startled. Seeing this, Fenton quickly recovered, "That's all that my friend wanted done. Following them won't do any good and she really only wanted to know who he was seeing."

"Okay. At least this stakeout is at a good restaurant." Joe said and got up to get ready.

Later that afternoon, Frank and Joe went to the restaurant. They had no trouble picking out the man their father had spoken of. He was two tables away thanks to their father's friend that worked at the restaurant. He was sitting with another man though, not a woman.

"What do you think about those two?" whispered Joe. "Not what I really expected for an affair." Joe snapped some pictures as he pretended to fiddle with his cell phone.

"I don't think that is the situation at all," said Frank. "They don't seem to like each other. I think Dad's friend had this one all wrong. It looks more like a business deal than an affair."

Just then, the waiter came up to the table and Joe ordered. As Frank was ordering, Joe noticed a man walk into the restaurant, discreetly nod at Matt Lane and head with out stopping to the restrooms. Lane excused himself from the table and went towards the restrooms.

Joe slid the phone into his pocket and excused himself as Frank was finishing with the waiter. He waited until Lane was in the restroom before he walked in. Joe remained in the lounge area and cautiously opened the inner door just enough see that the two men were glancing around to make sure no one was there. Then they began talking quietly. Joe stood still and listened. He could hear most of the conversation.

"Do you have the buyer lined up? I don't want to have the diamonds on me any longer than necessary," said the man that had just arrived at the restaurant.

"You just take care of getting them out of that museum and I will get them out of the country. Do you have your diversion planned?" Lane asked.

"The security is too tight around that exhibit. I have it all worked out though, no one will expect an explosion underground. It will cause enough of a diversion to get the whole lot of gems out of there. Don't worry – I've got this covered."

Lane was looking decidedly nervous now. "I hadn't really planned on getting messed up with bombs. Isn't there another way?" He wiped his forehead nervously with his handkerchief.

"You're in too deep to back out now Lane. If you don't go through with this, you won't be alive very long."

"Don't worry," Lane said. "I'm not backing out on you. I'm talking to a potential buyer now and I have to get back to him. Just don't let anyone else know, or your cut of this will be gone."

"Don't worry. I'm a professional. I plan on retiring on this," the first man said. Joe had heard the last statement and took that as his cue to leave. He exited the restroom a few seconds before the men came out. He slowed down and pulled out his cell phone as if to make a call. He managed to snap a few pictures of the men as they walked past him.

It had not escaped their attention that Joe was leaving the area of the restroom. Before the men split up, the second man said, "I'm not sure if he heard us, but I'll make sure he is not a problem."

As soon as Joe returned to the table, Frank asked, "Where did you run off to in such a hurry?"

Joe whispered, "A third man came in while you were ordering. This is no affair. There is something big going down. I'll tell you when we're in the car. We to get out of here as quickly as possible and get this information back to Dad."

Frank and Joe ate quickly, paid their bill and left. As they started to pull out of the parking lot, Frank noticed a brown sedan following them two cars back. "Well you must have heard something important because we've already picked up a tail."

"Try to loose them. We stand a better chance near Shore Road," Joe said as he was turned in his seat looking through the back van window.

As Frank took a series of multiple turns taking them towards Shore Road, trying to loose their tail, neither boy noticed the SUV that came up on right side until it was too late.

The dark green SUV slammed hard into the passenger side of the van forcing it across the lane of oncoming traffic and towards the guard rail. Frank managed to pull the wheel around to stay on the road, but the SUV came in for a second hit which sent the van toppling over the guard rail. The van rolled two and a half times coming to land on its passenger side, wheels spinning uselessly in the air.

The man in the SUV peered over the guard rail, surveyed the damage, and quickly departed. He was very thankful that the traffic was so sparse out in this area.

Frank's eyes fluttered and finally opened. "What the heck just happened?" he thought. The memories came back in a flood.

"Joe! Are you okay? Joe!" Silence - not what Frank Hardy wanted to hear. Frank rooted through his coat pocket the best he could with his right arm, the only arm that wasn't killing him, and found his cell phone. He placed a quick call to 911 and was assured that the ambulance would be there soon.

He couldn't continue to hang in his seat. He had to find out if Joe was okay and he couldn't with the airbag obstructing his view. Frank carefully released the buckle on his seatbelt and grabbed at the steering wheel to keep him from falling on Joe. He quickly found a place to put his feet so that he could stand in the van. His whole body hurt. In this position though, he could reach his pocket knife.

Frank cut carefully at the airbag in front of Joe's face. As he got Joe's face cleared, Frank felt for a pulse. Relief washed over him as felt a weak but steady one. It was not easy to move in the van on its side, so he was thankful when he saw Joe's chest moving. His breathing was shallow, but he was breathing.

Frank just then heard the sirens. The paramedics came scrambling down the bank. As they got closer, Frank said, "I'm alright, but my brother is hurt."

"Don't worry. We'll take care of both of you," the paramedic said. Frank felt a neck brace quickly slipped around him and he was pulled out of the door and strapped on a back board. He knew there was nothing else he could do but wait for Joe to be pulled from the van. As the paramedics worked on him and the firefighters came to extract Joe, Frank felt darkness come over him again.

The firefighters were able to open the van's rear door. "This boy didn't make out quite so well," one of them said. As they extracted Joe from the van and prepared him for transport, he didn't move at all.


	5. Chapter 5

The ambulance took off towards Bayport General with both boys in the back.

Fenton answered the phone when it rang, hoping to get an update from the boys. Instead, he got the call all parents dread. "There's been a car accident," said Con Riley. "The ambulance is taking Frank and Joe to the hospital. Do you need a ride there?"

Fenton's heart sunk. "N-no. I'll get Laura and well be there soon."

Fenton and Laura arrived at the hospital and went to the information desk. "We are here for our sons Frank and Joe Hardy. They were brought in after a car accident."

"Frank Hardy is in room 103. You may go back to sit with him. Joseph Hardy is still undergoing tests and cannot be seen yet," the hospital assistant said.

A few minutes later, Fenton and Laura entered room 103 and found Frank laying there with his eyes closed. Laura noticed a nasty bruise from the seatbelt forming over the edge of the hospital gown. Frank also had bruising on his face, but his left shoulder looked the worst. His arm was in a sling, held tightly to his chest.

Laura walked in and gently grasped his hand, "Oh Frank, honey. Are you okay?" At this, Frank opened his eyes.

"I'm fine Mom – just sore. But I'm okay. The doctor said I hit my head, but I don't have a concussion," Frank said. "Is Joe okay? I can't get any information," Frank asked urgently.

"We haven't heard anything at all Frank. They are running tests on him now. Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll be okay," Fenton said as he ruffled Frank's hair. "Are you up for telling me what happened? Was there a problem with the van?"

Frank explained what happened at the stakeout and told him that Joe had heard something important, but had not had a chance to tell Frank before they were driven off the road by a car and a SUV.

Laura frowned at Fenton before she said, "So Joe overheard something during this stakeout and then the boys were run off the road by these guys? This doesn't sound like a simple case to me Fenton."

"We'll have to wait until we talk to Joe to figure out what is really going on with this case," Fenton replied. Just then Dr. Bates came in, saving Fenton from having to say anything else.

"Frank, I was hoping not to see you for a while," the doctor teased. "I do have other patients that also need appointments you know." Frank gave a small smile.

The doctor addressed Fenton and Laura, "As you can see Frank is awake and alert, though he did hit his head. That does not appear serious though. He has bruising from the seatbelt and airbag. He also has a bruised shoulder. I've immobilized it in a sling, just to lessen the pain while it heals. I am going to keep him overnight for observation and then he should be able to go home tomorrow. I'll put him and Joe in the same room to make it easier on you."

Laura quickly said, "What about Joe? We haven't heard anything about his condition yet."

"Joe has a concussion, a dislocated right shoulder and, a broken right wrist. He did wake up briefly after he was brought in, but he was incoherent. He is asleep again now, and he is being moved into a room. We'll know more about his condition when he wakes up. For now, I'll get someone to move Frank up to the room with Joe. You both can go ahead up," Dr. Bates said.

The Hardys thanked the doctor as he left. Fenton stayed with Frank until he was moved and Laura went up to the room to sit with Joe.

Laura got to Joe's room a few minutes before they brought Joe in. She took the time to say a quick prayer and compose herself. She was strong, but seeing her sons in the hospital always took its toll.

The nurses wheeled Joe's bed into the room and Laura sat down beside him. She gently held his hand as she appraised him. "A nasty bruise and lump on the side of his head. Bruises on his face and from the seatbelt, just like Frank. A cast up to his elbow and a sling, other than that, he looks okay. Well, he does look a little pale. I'll feel better when he opens his eyes and talks to me though," she thought.

Within the hour, Frank and Fenton arrived and Frank was moved to the other bed. "Has Joe woken up yet?" Frank asked as soon as he was settled.

"Not yet. Don't worry. Just close your eyes and get some rest," Laura said. Fenton and Laura sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts while the boys slept.

A few hours later, Frank heard Joe stir. Though he felt exhausted, he pulled his eyes open and looked towards his brother. "Come on Joe. Wake up. Can you hear me?" Frank said.

Joe slowly rolled his head and opened his eyes. He closed them quickly being blinded by the lights in the room. "Oh no, I'm not ready yet. Dark is fine," he thought.

But then he heard Frank again and he sounded like he was worried, "Please Joe. Wake up. Let me know you're okay."

Joe finally managed to pull his eyes open. His mother and father were right next to him, holding his hand and his brother was in a bed. "Where the heck am I anyway?" he thought.

"F-Frank? Wha' happen'?" Joe slurred. "Where are we?" He blinked his eyes trying to clear away the cobwebs in his head.

"Joe, sweetie, you and Frank are in the hospital. You were in a car accident," Laura explained.

"Franks okay?" he asked desperately. Joe said as he struggled to sit up. "Mom, can't move m' arm – hurts."


	6. Chapter 6

Fenton laid a hand gently but firmly on his chest and said "Lie still Joe. You're okay and so is Frank." Fenton looked at Laura, "Call the doctor and let him know Joe's awake."

Laura left for the nurse's station. Fenton turned back to Joe. "Joe can you see me okay?"

"Ye-s. I see you. Head hurts – evrythin' hurts," Joe said haltingly and closed his eyes again.

"Come on Joe, stay awake until the doctor gets here," Frank said. Hearing his brother's voice, he opened his eyes again. Laura appeared with Dr. Bates.

"I see you're awake, Joe. How are you feeling?" he asked as he gave Joe a quick check.

"I hurt 'nd tired." Joe said yawning, trying to keep his eyes open.

The doctor addressed Fenton and Laura, "Joe should be fine. He'll receive some more pain medication shortly and then will likely sleep through the night. I suggest you both go home and get some sleep. The boys will be fine until the morning. And with the two of them here, they have built in visitors."

Fenton and Laura left for home and the boys closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

Early the next morning, Frank woke up as the sun came through the window. He looked over at Joe, and said a silent prayer of thanks that he was going to be okay.

A few minutes later, Joe stirred and opened his eyes. "Frank?"

"I'm right here little bro. How are you?" Frank answered, glad to see Joe awake.

"I'm okay, just sore. How about you?" Joe asked.

"I'm okay too. I'll likely get out of here today they said. I'm not sure about you though," Frank said.

"Oh, great. I just love to stay in hospitals," Joe said with a grimace. "What happened anyway?"

"Don't you remember? We were in a car accident," Frank said.

"Was I driving? I hope not, I don't want Mom and Dad to take my license away," Joe said a little nervously.

"No, I was driving. Why would Mom and Dad take your license away?" Frank asked his curiosity piqued.

"I haven't had my license that long. I don't want them to think I can't handle it," Joe said.

"You got your license when you turned 16 Joe," Frank was worried, but covered it well. Joe was not making much sense.

"Everyone gets their license when they are 16 Frank. I know that. I've had it less than a year and if I have any problems driving, they would never let me do it again. I would forever have to ride with you. But I wasn't driving, so I won't worry," Joe said as he laid back.

"How could Joe think that he is 16?" Frank thought. He was shocked, but he knew enough to not to upset Joe. So he thought of a different way to approach it. "So what do you think of Mrs. Kline as a history teacher?" Frank asked waiting to see what he would say about Joe's current history teacher.

"I haven't had her yet, Frank. She teaches 11th grade history. Are you having trouble in her class? I thought you were doing well," Joe answered. He was beginning to think that a doctor should check on Frank. He was saying some strange things.

Now Frank was really worried. Joe seemed fine, but it looked like he was not remembering the last year or so. "Okay," Frank thought. "One more try to see if that is really the case before I get someone in here."

Frank said, "So, do you have a date planned with Vanessa?"

Joe looked at him with a worried look, "Vanessa? Is that someone new at school? I haven't met her. Besides, you know I'm seeing Iola."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh God," Frank thought as he turned his gasp into a cough. "This is worse than I thought. Of all the years to forget, this one will be the hardest for him to remember. He hadn't even come to terms yet with Iola's death and now he is thinking she is alive again." Frank stared at the ceiling lost in his thoughts.

"Frank? Are you okay? I can call the nurse in for you," Joe asked hesitantly.

"No. No, I'm okay. Just thinking. I'm going to go for a short walk, I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Joe said as he started to throw back the blankets with his good arm.

"No! You have a concussion, and an IV, and the doctor will want to check you over before you even try to get up. Just stay here," Frank said.

As Frank opened the door he saw his mother and father step off the elevator. They rushed towards him. "Frank is everything okay? Should you be out of bed?" Fenton asked him.

"I needed to talk to someone about Joe without him being there," Frank said as they walked slowly towards the lounge. "I was talking to Joe this morning and from what I can tell, he thinks he is 16. He can't remember the last year."

"Oh no," Laura said, he eyes wide with shock. "I thought he was okay last night."

"Frank, what exactly did your brother say?" Fenton asked.

Frank explained the conversation that they had just had to his mom and dad and then dropped the biggest bombshell of all. "He doesn't remember that Iola was killed. Joe thinks he's still dating her."

"Oh no!" Laura said. "This is going to devastate him when he remembers. He was already having problems coping with her death before the accident."

Fenton said, "Your mom and I will go talk to the doctor. Then we'll be in. Frank, you had better go back in there with him or Joe is going to start to worry and come looking for you."

Frank went back to the room, took a deep breath, and opened the door. This was not going to be easy on Joe, but he was going to help him every step of the way. As Frank eased himself into bed, Joe asked "Did you see anyone we know out there?"

"I saw Mom and Dad, they just arrived. They said they would be in after they spoke with the doctor," Frank said. He had never lied to Joe before, and he wasn't planning on starting now. He just hoped Joe didn't ask any questions that would be tough to answer.

Just then, Fenton and Laura walked in with the doctor. After saying hello, the doctor took a few minutes to examine Frank. "You seem to be doing well Frank. Let's try to get you out of here by this evening. I'll come though one more time later for a final check before I release you."

The doctor moved on to Joe. "So how is that head of yours?"

"It's okay – I have a headache, but that is it. Can I leave tonight too?" Joe asked anxiously.

"Hold on – there are other things I need to check out first so I can say I'm doing my job," Dr. Bates said as he smiled at him. "I need you to answer a few questions for me."

"Okay. Anything," Joe said.

"Where are you?"

"Bayport General Hospital."

Who's the president?

"George W. Bush. What is this for?"

"You have a concussion and were incoherent last night. I have to ask these questions to make sure you are aware of what is going on. Like I said, I have to seem like I'm doing my job. What's the date?"

"Well if the calendar on the wall over there is correct, it is December 5th."

"What's the year?"

"2003"

"What grade are you in?"

"10th grade."

"Joe, while you are clearly coherent now, I think the concussion has caused some amnesia." Dr. Bates said.

"W-What? I remember who I am, where I am, and my family. I don't remember the accident, but that's not that unusual is it? What am I missing here?" he said going very pale.

"You seem to have just lost your memory of things that have happened in the last year. Just rest and don't force the memories. They will come back, though it may be slow. We'll just keep a watch on it," Dr. Bates said. "Hang in there Joe, it will all be okay. Just stay calm, you need your rest to get better. I'll be back in later to check on you."

The doctor left and Joe sat there shocked and pale. "Joe, are you okay?" Fenton asked as he took a hold of Joe's good hand.

"What am I missing?" Joe asked in a daze. "What happened that I can't remember?"

Silence.

"Tell me! I have to know!" Joe said, his anger rising.


	8. Chapter 8

"Joe, the year is 2004, not 2003. You are 17 and already in 11th grade," Laura replied cautiously.

"I'm 17? And I don't remember?" His breathing was becoming more rapid and less controlled. He quickly started hyperventilating. Fenton shot up and cupped his hands over Joe's nose and mouth.

"Just breath, Joe. Slowly. Breath in and out. Again, in and out." After a minute of this, Joe's breathing returned to normal.

"Joe, you need to calm down and rest. Getting so upset is not going to help you remember anything and I would rather you are awake then sedated," Laura said.

Once Joe had calmed down somewhat and closed his eyes for awhile, Fenton said, "Your mom and I are going to go out for a little while. We'll be back. You two look out for each other okay?"

Frank replied, "We'll be fine Dad."

Once their parents had left, Joe opened his eyes and turned to Frank and said desperately, "Frank, you've got to help me! I've lost a whole year and I feel completely lost." His eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Just calm down Joe, if you get really upset, I'm going to have to call the nurse and they'll likely sedate you. So just take a deep breath and we can talk," Frank said soothingly.

Just hearing Frank's voice always calmed him. Joe took a deep breath and said, "Tell me what I've missed."

Frank ran his fingers through his dark hair then absently rubbed his bruised shoulder. "Joe, your memories will come back to you. Just don't try to force them. Do you remember anything about the accident?"

"No, like I said, the first thing I remember is waking up in this room and not knowing how I got here," Joe said.

"We were working on a case before the accident. Well, actually, Dad had asked us to do a stake out that he felt should be a simple thing. We were at a restaurant, and you followed two men into the restroom and overheard something. When we left the restaurant, we were followed and then driven off the road," Frank explained.

"What did I overhear? Obviously, it is very important. Did you give Dad the information because I don't think we can get out today to get these guys," Joe said quickly.

"Take it easy, Joe. The problem is you never told me what you overheard. So until you remember it, we don't have anything to go on."

"Oh." Joe frowned. "This is horrible. I have no idea what it was. But they tried to kill us for it. I've put us in a really bad position."

"It's okay. You can't help that you can't remember. Dad is working on it, and I'm sure that he will come up with something soon. Why don't you get some sleep and give your body a chance to heal. I think sleep can only help at this point." Joe looked worried, so Frank added, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Alright, I am tired," Joe said while trying to smother a yawn. He got as comfortable as he could without moving his arm and shoulder much and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he was breathing evenly and slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

Just then the phone rang. Frank grabbed it quickly to keep the noise down, though Joe could usually sleep through anything. "Hello," he said quietly.

"Frank! Are you okay?" Vanessa blurted out without introduction.

"I'm fine," Frank said careful not to say her name out loud in case Joe was awake. Though it really did look like Joe was sound asleep, and a faint snore confirmed Frank's suspicion. "We're okay, really."

"How is Joe? Can I talk to him?" Vanessa asked.

"No! You can't talk to him," Frank said a little too abruptly and mentally kicked himself. He added, "Joe's sleeping right now."

"Are you sure he is okay?" she as suspiciously. "Frank Hardy you had better tell me the truth!"

"He is okay. He's banged up though – broken wrist and dislocated shoulder. And he hit his head again…"

Vanessa gasped, "Oh no, not again! What aren't you telling me?"

Frank tried to come up with the best way to break the news, but he wasn't coming up with anything. The pain in his shoulder wasn't helping any either. Vanessa took the silence as Frank trying to avoid her questions.

"I'm coming over there now to see him for myself. You don't sound too wonderful either. I'll feel much better when I make sure you and Joe are okay," Vanessa said quickly.

"NO! Don't come!"

"I knew you were hiding something from me. Spill it. Now!" Vanessa was getting more and more worried and rapidly losing her patience.

"Okay, but I have to make this quick. He's sleeping now, but I'm not sure how long that will last. Like I said, he hit his head in the accident and has a concussion. He is awake and talking, and while his long term memory is intact, he's lost his short term memory. The best I can tell is that he can't remember what happened in the last year. He doesn't remember you right now. I'm sorry…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh." She sounded lost. "Oh no! I guess that also means that he doesn't remember what happened to Iola this past summer either does he?"

"No. He got really upset earlier when he realized he was missing a large chunk of time. The doctor doesn't want him to get upset and unfortunately there is no easy way to tell him. I think he will just have to remember when he is ready. I know this is hard, but you need to stay away for a little while. I don't want to set him back."

"I understand," she said. "Let me know as soon as he makes some progress. I can get my updates through Callie. I'll let the rest of the gang know as well."

After thanking her and saying goodbye, Frank checked on Joe again to make sure that he was still asleep. Relieved that he slept through that phone call, Frank laid back to sleep some himself.

A short time later, Frank was knocked out of his dream by a shout, "Noooooo! Help me! Let me go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Joe was thrashing about with his good arm and trying to shake his hurt arm free of the sling. His eyes were still closed, but when his injured arm hit the bars on the side of his bed, his eyes flew opened and he yelled.

Joe was breathing rapidly and trying to sit up in his bed, when a nurse and doctor rushed in. They had heard his shouts from the hall.

"You're okay now," the doctor said softly. "Calm down and take a deep breath."

Joe barely heard him. He had so many things running through his head he couldn't focus on what the doctor was saying. He needed to figure out what all of this meant. Maybe it was part of what he couldn't remember or maybe it was just a nightmare. He wasn't so sure he wanted it to be true.

"Frank, talk to him and see if you can get him to respond," the doctor was saying to Frank when Joe finally started to hear what was going on around him.

Joe turned to Frank but the movement made his arm hurt. A moan escaped his lips. Frank looked over at him, "Joe, look at me. Are you okay?"

Joe tried to clear his head and looked over towards Frank. "I'm okay. I just hurt."

The doctor stepped up closer to Joe and checked him out. He carefully adjusted the sling so it was holding Joe's arm correctly. "Are you awake now Joseph?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm okay now. I just had a dream," Joe said quietly.

"I'll give you something for the pain and to help you sleep," the doctor said.

"NO!" Joe said quickly. He needed to talk to Frank, not sleep. And sleep wasn't as comforting as he thought anyways.

"Joe, it's okay. Take something for the pain and we can talk until you're tired," Frank said.

Joe sighed, "Fine, I'll take something. Can I go home today, too?" he asked the doctor abruptly.

"Joe, I want to keep you one more night and make sure that you are on your way to healing. If you are okay tonight, then you can go home tomorrow. But you will have to take it easy in order to heal both your arm and your head," he smiled kindly at Joe before he left. Just then, the nurse came in and gave Joe a shot.

When Frank and Joe were by themselves again, Joe said, "I had the most horrible nightmare. I was trying to get to a girl to help her, she needed help desperately, and I couldn't get there. Someone was holding me back and then I got the awful feeling that it was just too late," he shivered slightly. "I don't remember having nightmares very often, this one was terrible." Joe yawned and his eyes were beginning to close despite his efforts to keep them open. "So was tha' somethin' tha' really hap…" he never finished his sentence as his eyes closed completely and he was asleep.

Frank's heart was racing. "Of all the things for him to try to remember first, this had to be the worst. This is not going to be an easy conversation. It wasn't easy the first time and it is not going to be any easier this time," Frank thought. He wasn't convinced that letting Joe out of the hospital tomorrow was a good idea given all of the things that could so easily set him back.

Fenton and Laura returned to the hospital while Joe was still asleep. Frank quietly let them know about Joe's nightmare and the fact that Joe will need to stay one more night.

Dr. Bates entered the room then and said, "Well, the good news is that Frank can go home after I give him one last check. The bad news is that I want Joe to stay for one more night before he can home." The relief at the last statement showed on Frank's face.

After seeing the look on Frank's face, Dr. Bates smiled and joked, "What Frank? Do you want me to keep Joe here longer? I thought you guys got along well."

Joe stirred and caught the last bit of that statement. "We still get along well, don't we?" he said sleepily.

Dr. Bates chuckled, "I was teasing Joe. You two look like the best of friends to me."

Joe was relieved, he didn't know what all he missed in the last year, and he would hate to have drifted apart from Frank and not know it.

Dr. Bates pulled the curtain around Frank and gave him one last check. He said as he reopened the curtain, "Frank can go home. He should leave the sling on for three days just to help protect his arm while it heals. I'll submit his release paperwork, and the nurse will come in with a wheelchair to take him down soon."

After the doctor left, Frank started getting dressed in the clothes his mom had brought him. Fenton said, "Boys, I want you to be very careful. I searched the car after your accident and found your cell phone, Joe that had the pictures from the stake out. I was able to identify both of the other men in the restaurant. They each had a record including grand theft and assault among many other things. Chief Collig already has the police on the alert for these guys.

Frank, you are going home with Mom and you will stay there with the alarm set. A police officer will be stationed in front of the house. Don't get any ideas of going anywhere. You are not in any shape to follow up on clues or, more importantly, defend yourself."

Joe had been listening with his eyes half shut. He really wished he could remember what had happened at the stakeout so they knew what was coming. His father turned to him then and said, "Same for you Joe. You are staying here, doing what the doctors tell you to do. There is already an officer stationed at the door here. If you remember anything at all about the case, call home. Let the officer outside your door know as well.

I'm very serious Joe. Don't get any ideas about doing anything on your own or leaving here before the doctor releases you. With your recent head injuries and then the car accident, you need to rest and give your memories a chance to come back."

"Recent head injuries?" Joe asked. "I was hurt before the accident?"

Frank jumped in at this point, "You fainted at school and hit your head on the floor. You were checked out at the hospital, but they said you had a very hard head and would be fine." Frank gave him a very condensed version to avoid the whole Iola topic again.

Just then the nurse arrived with the wheelchair and Frank and Laura said their goodbyes. Fenton settled down next to Joe and said, "Just rest. I'll stay with you for awhile." Joe's eyes closed involuntarily and he was asleep again.

"The newspaper didn't say the accident was fatal, Ron. I thought you said there was no way for them to survive that crash," Lane said nervously. "You need to take care of that kid. I don't want our chance at retirement screwed up because of a kid, even if it is one of Hardy's kids."

"I'll take care of him," Ron said gruffly. "I don't want loose ends on this one either."


	11. Chapter 11

After a few hours of watching Joe sleep, Fenton was getting tired himself. He had already called and made sure that Laura and Frank had made it home and were settled in with the alarm on. He had also made sure that the officer outside the door was aware of the situation and knew what he was looking for.

Fenton had just opened the last magazine that he hadn't read cover to cover, when he heard Joe gasp. He looked up and saw Joe's head rolling from side to side and his good arm wildly pushing at sides of the bed. Then Joe let out a scream and a strangled, "N-ooo! Let go of me!"

In an instant, Fenton had dropped the magazine on Joe's bed, and gently grabbed Joe's good hand to sooth him before Joe ripped out his IV. The officer opened the door and asked if Fenton needed help. Fenton was still trying to wake Joe, but his motions were getting more erratic.

"Go get a doctor, please. I can't get him to wake up," Fenton called. The officer quickly left. Fenton continued to speak calmly to Joe and held onto his hand. Joe breathing was coming in gasps as he struggled in his nightmare world.

Fenton was relived when he heard the door open behind him. "Finally," he thought. Joe needed help.

"I can't get him to wake up, he's having a nightmare. I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself," Fenton said as he turned slightly still trying to hold Joe's arm to keep it still. Just then, a fist connected with Fenton's head and his world went black.

"I like the kid better when he is not awake," Ron said to himself as he grabbed a pillow off the bed that Frank had vacated earlier and pressed it over Joe's nose and mouth. The lack of air woke Joe briefly from his nightmare and his eyes connected with those of his attacker. He struggled against the pillow with his good arm, but soon the darkness overtook him.

Ron heard voices getting closer to the room. He had to hope that Joe had been without air long enough. He definitely wasn't going to get caught here. Ron smoothed out his scrubs and walked out of the room as the officer and doctor were approaching.

As Dr. Bates and the officer hurried into the room, they took in the scene. Fenton was unconscious, lying on the floor, having slid out of his chair. Joe was still and his lips were turning blue. Dr. Bates flew across the room to Joe, and hit the emergency button to call more staff. He detected a weak pulse, but Joe was not breathing. Dr. Bates performed CPR as more doctors and nurses entered the room. Some turned their attention to Fenton who was just starting to wake.

Just then, Joe took his own shuttering breath. Dr. Bates said relief evident in his voice, "He's breathing again on his own."

The doctor took in the pillow on the floor next to Joe and said, "It looks like someone tried to smother him."

Fenton sat up quickly at hearing this, his head spinning, "Oh my God! Joe! Is he alright?"

"Joe's okay – he should wake up here in just a minute. Fenton, how are you?" Dr. Bates asked as he supported the man with the help of a nurse and set him down on Frank's old bed.

"I'm okay, really. I hope the officer was able to catch the person who did this."

Just then they heard a soft moan escape Joe's lips and his eyes fluttered open. "Easy Joe," Fenton said as he lowered himself into the seat beside Joe's bed.

"Wha' happen?" Joe slurred. "Bad dream. Couldn't breath. Head hurts now," Joe said as he tried to get his eyes to focus.

Fenton, ignoring Joe's question, spoke calmly, "Joe, you're okay now."

Just then, the officer flew back into the room. "I'm sorry Mr. Hardy. The suspect got away. I lost him in the corridors in the basement." The officer stopped quickly as his eyes landed on Joe who was very pale and was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Joe repeated more forcefully this time. His eyes focused on his father and caught sight of the bruise now forming near his hairline. "Dad, are you okay?" he demanded as he struggled to sit up in bed to get a better look.

"Lie down," Fenton and Dr. Bates said to Joe simultaneously as they gently pushed him back down.

"Fine. I'm lying down. What is going on here?" he said. Then he said faintly, "Oh, I remember."


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you remember?" Fenton asked quickly, hoping Joe was remembering more than just the attack.

"I saw a man and he held a pillow over my face. I couldn't breathe," Joe paused as he shook his head slightly.

"It's okay Joe. Take your time. We'll wait until you are ready to talk about it," Fenton said as he squeezed Joe's hand.

"No, I'm fine. We have to catch this guy. I've seen him somewhere else before, at a restaurant I think. Oh, was he there at the stakeout Frank and I just did – before the accident?"

"I didn't see him. Does he look like any of the men in these pictures?" Fenton pulled out the photos he had printed from Joe's camera phone and handed them to him. Joe put them in his lap so he could manage them better. He hated having only one hand to use. He flipped through the photos and pointed at a tall man with brown hair.

"That's him. Do we know who he is?" Joe asked excitedly.

"His name is Ron Underly. He served time for armed robbery and assault," Fenton replied.

"How are we going to get him?" Joe asked. He wanted out of that hospital room so badly he was starting to fidget.

"The _"We" _that includes you and Frankare not going to get him or the other guys. You and your brother are not in any shape to handle this. The police can now pick him up for attempted murder. I'm working with them to make sure these guys are stopped," Fenton wanted to make sure this was perfectly clear to his youngest son. He had the feeling deep down though that his speech would make little difference.

"Joe, what else do you remember? Do you remember anything else about school or the last year?" Fenton asked, a little anxiously. While he wanted Joe to remember so he could get back to normal, he knew this would likely be difficult for him.

"I just remembered the man's face. I can see the restaurant and I remember being there. But…" Joe trailed off. His face screwed up in thought.

"But what?" Fenton prompted.

"I just can't remember what they said. I really wish I knew. I'm sorry," Joe laid back. His eyes fell on the magazine that Fenton had dropped on his bed earlier. It was open to an ad for a jeweler specializing in diamonds. "Diamonds," Joe almost whispered.

"What did you say?" Fenton asked.

"I don't know – I just saw the ad for the jeweler. It made me think about diamonds. I'm not sure why - probably because Iola wants a ring like that some day."

Fenton almost choked on the water he had been drinking. Fenton gave the doctor a quick look. Dr. Bates spoke up, "Joe, I really need you to rest now. I'm going to give you some medicine that will help you get some sleep and ease the pain in your arm." Dr. Bates administered the shot and told Joe he would be back later to check on him.

Fenton stayed with Joe until he had fallen asleep. He left the officer outside with strict instructions not to leave the door or let anyone inside the room, except the approved doctors and nurses. He needed to go home and check on Frank and Laura.

Frank had gone to sleep on the couch when he came home from the hospital. He woke when his Dad came through the door and automatically knew there was something wrong. Fenton told Frank and Laura about the attack on Joe at the hospital.

Frank was fuming. He just wanted Joe to be with him. He would feel so much better when he could see his brother. He knew the amnesia would difficult to work through, and he didn't want Joe to shut down entirely when he remembered the problems of the last year, but he still wanted him home.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Frank went with his mother to see Joe at the hospital. The night had been uneventful and Joe looked much better from the sleep he had gotten. "I'm ready to go – Dr. Bates says I'm getting out of here today!" Joe said with a big grin on his face.

Frank was relieved to have Joe coming home as well. He handed Joe the bag he had brought in with new clothes, and helped him pull the curtain around so he could change. "I can't wait to get out of this place," Joe called from behind the curtain. "Frank can you help me get this shirt on – it's kind of hard with one hand."

"Well, between the two of us, we have two hands – we should be able to manage," Frank said as his slipped behind the curtain and helped Joe pull his shirt on.

"Thanks. You know, I am so relieved to be getting out of here in time for Iola's birthday. I usually help set up for the party"

"Joe," Frank interrupted. He knew he had to tell Joe about Iola. The longer he went on thinking that she was alive, the worse it was going to be on him. Frank knew he shouldn't upset Joe, but he couldn't imagine what would happen between them when Joe realized that Frank had kept this from him. Taking a deep breath, Frank said, "We need to talk. Sit down."

"What's wrong?" Joe said as he sat back down on the hospital bed. He looked searchingly at Frank's face which had gotten pale. "Are you okay?"

"Joe, I'm fine. I know you still don't remember the last year, and that the memories will come back to you soon, but there is one thing that you really need to know." Frank took a deep breath and said, "Joe, Iola is dead."

"No." It came out as barely a whisper. Joe's face turned white and he looked like he was going to faint. Frank pushed Joe's head down between his knees.

"Joe, breath. Come on Joe, focus. Breath in and out," Frank said.

After a few minutes, Joe sat up slowly. "How Frank?" he asked quietly with tears in his eyes.

"Joe, hold on. I'm not sure you need to know any more right now. You know the truth now, but I don't think you need all of the details."

"How Frank?" Joe shouted as he jumped to his feet. "Tell me what happened!" His face had gone from very pale to red.

"Joe calm down now or I'll call for the doctor." This had the desired effect. Joe sat back down on the bed and turned a tear stained face to Frank.

Frank took a deep breath and said, "Iola died about 8 months ago when a car bomb exploded in our car." He paused to gauge Joe's reaction.

"My nightmare…It did happen then…It was Iola. It was true." Tears were streaming down his face. Joe's shoulders shook with gut-wrenching sobs. "I - couldn't - save - her." His words were punctuated by tears and his breath were coming in gasps. Frank pulled Joe close and held him, but he couldn't take the pain away.

"Hey, boys, what's going on in here?" Dr. Bates' mild voice broke in as he took in the situation. He had just entered the room followed by Laura. Joe's crying had ceased and he was staring straight ahead.

"What happened? Is Joe okay?" Laura asked anxiously.

"I had to tell him Mom. He couldn't go on believing that he could leave here and help Iola with her party. It just wasn't fair to him," Frank said as he sat with his arm protectively around Joe.

While Joe heard his mother and Frank speaking, he was consumed in his own world of grief. "I knew this happened. I was there, yet I still can't remember it. What else has happened during this time that I just can't remember?" he thought. Though he heard voices, he wasn't listening. He was so caught up in his own thoughts.

"Frank talk to him. See if he will respond to you," Dr. Bates said.

"Joe. Joe! Can you hear me? Come on baby brother, say something," Frank said desperately trying to get Joe to do more than stare fixedly at the wall.

Dr. Bates shook his head, "I think it's best if I sedate him for now. It will just give him some rest and hopefully he'll be better able to deal with this later."

Dr. Bates' words finally made it through the fog in his mind. "No," Joe said quietly, finally turning to Dr. Bates. "No more medication. I'm okay; I just want to leave here."

"Joe, I'm not sure that is a good idea," Laura said, "maybe you should stay here a little while longer."

"No please. I need to get out of here. I can't remember what has happened while I'm in here. I want to be at home." He looked pleadingly at his mom and then the doctor.

"Please let Joe come home. I'll stay with him every step of the way," Frank said.


	14. Chapter 14

After a few minutes of silence, Dr. Bates said staring pointedly at Joe, "Joe, I will release you now. You physical injuries are healing well. You must take it easy though. Remembering lost time can be very difficult emotionally. If you need help in dealing with your memories, let me know and I'll set up an appointment for you to talk to someone who can help you."

"Thank you Dr. Bates," Joe said. He turned to his mom after the doctor left and with a small smile he said "Mom – can you tie my shoes?"

Laura smiled back at him, pulled him in for a quick hug, let him go and tied his shoes. Then they waited in silence for the wheelchair.

The trip home was uneventful. Joe was happy to see his home again, but it looked a little different then he remembered. He didn't say anything about it in front of his mother though. He knew things had changed during the year he couldn't remember, but it was better not to point them out. After he eased himself out of the car, Joe saw the black van sitting in the driveway; he turned to Frank and said, "Looks like we have visitors."

"Who?" Frank said looking around; trying to see the person Joe was referring to.

"I don't know who. Whoever drives that black van. Someone here to see Dad I guess."

"No Joe," Frank said hesitantly, "that's our van."

"Where's my favorite yellow c-" the question died in Joe's throat. "Oh, I understand," he said quietly.

"Come on," Frank said as he put his arm around his brother and guided him upstairs. He had a feeling that Joe would not want to endure the continued worried glances from his mother. It would be easier to be in his bedroom. Perhaps being there would help Joe remember.

"What's that trophy for?" Joe asked in amazement as he looked at the biggest trophy in middle of his trophy shelf. He didn't remember that one.

"You were MVP when we won the State Football Championship. It was an amazing game," Frank said. Then he turned towards Joe and saw the lost look again. "You'll remember what a terrific job you did in that game. Don't worry about it."

"I know you're right," Joe said as he looked around the room that was definitely his, but not how he remembered it. "I think I need to get out of here for a little while."

He turned abruptly and left Frank standing in his room. "Joe needs some space right now, but not too much. With him not remembering the last year, he might be in some danger if he goes out on his own," Frank thought.

He slowly followed Joe down the stairs. Frank's arm was feeling much better and in one more day, he could get rid of the sling. He hated that thing. Joe's healing was going to take longer he knew, his arm was broken. It wouldn't be so bad though if he could just remember.

Frank walked into the kitchen to see his petite mother standing in front of the door with her hands on her hips blocking Joe's path. "Mom, please. I'm not going far. I just need to take a walk or do something," Joe said.

"Joe, you just got home from the hospital less than an hour ago, someone is after you for what you overheard, and…you haven't had lunch," she ended lamely. Really she was worried about him and didn't want him to go off anywhere without Frank, and it looked like that's what Joe wanted. She just didn't want to tell him that. Laura knew Joe hated to be 'babysat'.

"Fine, I'll eat lunch then. After that, though, I really need to get out of here for a little while. I just need a walk," Joe said.

Joe dropped down into a chair at the kitchen table and Frank sat down next to him. A few minutes later, Laura started bringing over sandwiches and soup for the boys. Just as she put the bowl of soup down in front of Joe, he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Joe! What are you doing?" Laura asked perplexed. He wasn't paying attention though. Joe was holding her wrist and staring fixedly at her engagement ring, a marquis cut diamond.


	15. Chapter 15

"Joe? Are you remembering something?" Frank asked, gently placing his hand on Joe's shoulder. Joe didn't move. He just sat there clutching his mother's wrist. And then, all of a sudden, Joe let go of Laura and bolted up from his chair, knocking it over.

"Frank! I know what they said in the restaurant! I remember! We need to stop them! I'll drive," Joe said dashing for the keys hanging on the hook by the door to the garage.

Just then Fenton entered the door from the garage directly in front of Joe. "You'll drive where?" Fenton asked, and after a brief look at everyone and the knocked over chair, he said "I don't think so." He had only caught the tail end of Joe's comments, but it didn't sound like a very good idea. Frank and Laura were both relieved that he had shown up when he did.

Joe stood there looking between them all and back at the key hooks. "We've got to hurry before it is too late!" And then more to himself, but loud enough that everyone heard, Joe said, "But I don't see my keys…"

Frank glanced at the key hooks and saw Joe's keys to the van hanging there. The realization hit Frank. Joe might have remembered something, but certainly not everything.

Fenton glanced at all of them and knew instinctively that something was up. Fenton took hold of Joe's good arm and gently guided him into the living room and to the couch. "Let's all sit down and you can let me know what's going on and where you wanted to go in such a hurry, Joe."

Joe sat impatiently on the end of his seat. "I saw Mom's ring and remembered what happened in the restaurant! We have to hurry! They are going to steal diamonds from an exhibit at a museum, and they are going to use an explosion as a diversion," Joe said in a rush. "It's taken me too long to remember, we are just wasting time now. We have to tell the police and figure out which museum they were talking about before anyone is killed."

"Hold on a second," Fenton said calmly. "You remembered the conversation in the restaurant. That's good Joe. Did you remember anything else?"

His dad was using that tone he reserved for working with confused little kids and Joe was getting frustrated. "Dad, please, you need to let me go tell them what I know! I need someone to listen to me!" His voice trailed off. Then he dropped his head in his hand and said in soft voice almost to himself, "I didn't remember anything else. Maybe that was it – all I'll remember. Maybe I never will."

Frank sat close to Joe and put his arm around his shoulder. "Don't say that Joe! You know your memory can come back in bits and pieces and it may take a while before it all comes together, but it will. You got your memory back after that one case in Colorado where you thought I was your enemy."

"What!" Joe said turning to look at Frank. "I've lost my memory before?" As Joe's face turned paler, Frank thought that it wasn't such a good idea to tell Joe that. Joe took a deep breath and spoke up again, "There is so much going on in my head right now, I'm afraid that if I don't tell you what I did remember, I'm going to loose it again in the jumble in my brain. Will you please listen to me?"

"Go ahead Joe, tell us what you do remember," Fenton said gently.

Joe recounted everything that he remembered from the restaurant.

Frank said, "That makes sense based on what I know happened at the restaurant. So they are planning on stealing diamonds from a museum using an explosion as a distraction? Then they are going to sell them through Mr. Lane, who has a buyer lined up. That sounds like quite a plan, if no one knew about it. But since we do, we can stop them."

"No," Fenton said.

"No what! We can't sit around here and not do anything while they blow up a museum!" Joe practically shouted.

"That's not what I'm saying Joe. I will go talk to Erza and work to determine which museum once the police know, but "_WE_" will not be going." Fenton said pointing to Frank and Joe. "You both will stay here. Don't leave the house and keep the alarm on. These guys will probably feel more comfortable if they got you out of the picture before they hit the museum and they are probably getting more desperate since it is getting really close to their scheduled time."

Joe punched the cushion next to him with his good hand. "I should go, so Collig can hear the story first hand. I'm fine." He shot a pleading look at Frank, hoping he would jump in and convince their father they should go.

Though Frank wanted to go and he hated dropping a case, he looked at Joe and thought that it probably wouldn't be a good idea. "Joe, let's just leave it to Dad."


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe this! I'm not made of glass you know and I'm not worthless just because I can't remember everything!" Joe face was turning red with anger. "I'm going anyway." He jumped up from the couch and swayed on his feet as a wave of dizziness overtook him and his head began to throb.

Frank bolted up and grabbed Joe's good arm before he could fall. Fenton joined him on the other side of Joe and they eased him back down onto the couch.

"Are you okay Joe?" Frank asked him quietly, worry showing on his face.

"Y-yeah…I'm okay. I guess I'm just a little shaky that's all," Joe replied as he lay his head back on the couch and closed his eyes willing the dizziness to pass.

"Joe," Fenton said softly. Joe opened his eyes and blearily looked at his father. "What you remembered is very important and critical to many people's safety. I will need yours and Frank's help with research to narrow down the museum. Right now though, I will go talk to Erza myself while you get some rest. You just came home from the hospital and still need to take it easy. After you take a nap, you and Frank can start doing some research from here on the possible locations and timing of the heist."

Joe nodded briefly but remained unmoved on the couch. Frank thought he looked exhausted.

Frank answered his father when Joe didn't say anything, "I think both of us can use a rest. We'll start looking for that information this afternoon."

"I'm going to head out to the station then. Frank, can you come and check out the alarm panel in the kitchen?" Fenton asked him. He really just wanted to speak to Frank alone.

When Frank and Fenton got up, Laura went to Joe and got him to lie down on the couch. "I'll go get you one of the pain killers Dr. Bates prescribed. It looks like you could use one and I think it will help you get some rest."

Joe just kept his eyes closed. The light was bothering them and making his head pound. Though he wanted to rush out the door on his own, he didn't think he would get too far at the moment.

Laura joined Frank and Fenton in the kitchen. Fenton had just grabbed his coat and keys and turned towards Frank. "Frank, I don't want Joe going anywhere for this case. He's not doing as well as he wants us to believe and he still hasn't remembered the last year. Think for just a minute about all the cases you two handled in the last year and the things you've learned. Joe can't remember those things. It is really too dangerous for him."

"I understand Dad. We'll stay here and do research. I'll start working on it and Joe can join me when he wakes up."

Laura stood there with a prescription bottle and a glass of water in her hands. "I'm giving Joe more medicine now so hopefully he will sleep." She looked pointedly at Fenton, "I'll make sure they don't leave the house. You just worry about resolving this case." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. Then she left the kitchen to tend to Joe.

"I'll set the alarm when you leave Dad." Frank said. He waited for his father to go and pressed the activation keys.

"Frank," Laura called from the living room. "Can you help Joe up to his bed? I think he will be more comfortable there."

Joe protested only slightly as Frank helped him up and guided him up the steps to his room. "He must be hurting if he is not complaining about being babied," Frank thought as he helped Joe settle onto his bed and covered him up. Joe was asleep before Frank left the room.

Frank used the time while his brother was sleeping to start researching the museums in the area of Bayport and their current exhibits. After a short time, Frank had identified the likely target as an exhibit of rare gems including the Hope Diamond usually displayed at the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in Washington, D.C., which was on loan to the American Museum of Natural History in New York City. The exhibit was scheduled to close tomorrow. That only left one day for the heist. What Frank found as the most troubling though was that directly under the museum was a stop for the New York subway.

"I have to call Dad with this information," Frank thought. Just then, Joe stumbled into his room and sat on his bed.

Frank turned around, "How are you feeling now? Any better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you find out anything we can use?" Joe asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Actually, I think I've got it narrowed down," Frank said as he went on to describe his findings.

"The subway stops under the museum? If they want to create a diversion without having to breach the museum security, they could do it from the subway! Frank, this could be a disaster. An explosion big enough could give them the time they need during the chaos to get away with it," Joe said as all of the pieces started falling into place.

"I know it," Frank said grimly. "Let's call Dad with this information."

Frank and Joe went to their father's study and called him on the speakerphone. After they had explained the information that Frank found, Fenton assured them that he had it covered and would work with the police on the case.

"Well, it looks like our part of the case is done. It sounds like Dad has it covered from here," Frank hating saying this as he was just as anxious as Joe to see this to a close, but he felt it just wasn't safe right now.

"I think we should go to the museum and see if there is anything suspicious. I really don't like sitting here waiting. I just feel like something bad is going to happen," Joe said.

When Frank didn't respond, Joe turned and walked to the kitchen leaving Frank in the study. His mother was no where to be found, for which, right now he was grateful. He didn't need any more fussing over him. He just wanted to go out and get some fresh air. He went over to the alarm panel and keyed in the code to deactivate the alarm.

As he pushed open the back door though, the alarm blared loudly. His heart rate jumped and he thought, too late, that the code had probably been changed in the last year. Laura and Frank came bolting down the steps and running towards him.

"Joe, are you okay?" Frank yelled over the alarm as he went through the back door towards Joe.

"Joe, what were you trying to do? Your father and I told you we wanted you to stay here," Laura asked as she tried to guide him back in the house.

Joe held his ground. "Mom, stop please. I just need a little air. I'm sorry about the alarm; I thought I knew the code. I guess it changed."

Frank had stepped inside to turn off the alarm and to let the officer stationed out front know that it was a false alarm.

"Joe, it's not safe for you right now. You need someone to take care of you until you are better. Come inside," Laura said firmly, looking up at her blond son.

"I'll be right there Mom, just give me a minute…please," Joe said his anxiety showing on his face. Laura nodded briefly and went inside to help Frank.

Joe was so frustrated about all the things he couldn't remember and his emotions were threatening to overwhelm him every time he thought of Iola. Being forced to remain in the house and away from this case gave him no distraction from the grief he was feeling.

Joe was trying to get his emotions under control but it just wasn't working. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his motorcycle with the key in the ignition sitting just inside the garage door.

Joe knew he shouldn't. But right then, it really didn't matter.


	17. Chapter 17

Joe grabbed the helmet and slid it on. As it touched the tender part of his head he winced, but shrugged it off. He quickly slid off his sling and left it in the garage. Then he quietly wheeled the motorcycle around the side of house. When he reached the end of the driveway he hit the key and took off.

He didn't like leaving without Frank, but he needed some space. The vibration through the handle bars hurt his arm and head, but at least he had something tangible to focus on. He couldn't stand thinking about Iola anymore.

Laura knew Joe needed a little space. As soon as Frank came back in, she would send him out to talk to Joe.

Just then Frank walked through the door. "We changed the alarm code in the last year. Joe just didn't know," Frank said quietly.

"I know sweetie. He'll be okay. We'll just take it a day at a time," Laura said, willing herself to believe it. "Can you go out back and talk to Joe please. I think he needs someone to talk to."

Frank left and returned quickly, "Mom! He's not out there. Where did -" Frank broke off when he heard the familiar sound of the motorcycle. He dashed to the front door and wrenched it open just in time to see Joe, cast and all take off on the motorcycle.

"Frank – please you have to go after him! He's going to get hurt out there!" Laura said desperately. Frank was a step ahead of her though. He grabbed the keys to the van, jumped in, and wheeled out of the driveway. Joe had a head start, but Frank knew he had to catch up.

A man in a dark green SUV had been observing the house from a distance. He knew it was well protected, but his job was to get the kid and he was running out of time. He was just waiting for the perfect opportunity. And then, it presented itself. There he was on a motorcycle by himself. "Well this makes my job a little easier," he said to himself as he wheeled the SUV away from the curb and started following Joe.

Frank was trying desperately to make up the time he lost, and he knew that Joe could maneuver better through traffic with the motorcycle then he could in the van. But he thought, "His shoulder and arm must be killing him. Not to mention his head. What was he thinking?" Frank thought angrily. He took a deep breath and realized he couldn't really understand what Joe was thinking and if he had been in Joe's position he might have taken off too.

Frank redoubled his efforts to find Joe. He knew Joe wouldn't know about the new streets that were opened in the last year, so he focused on the older areas. Just as he was approaching the entrance to the highway that heads to New York, he spotted Joe on the motorcycle.

Unfortunately, Frank also noticed a dark green SUV that seemed to be marking Joe's movements. Joe seemed too focused on controlling the motorcycle to notice what was going on around him. Joe took the ramp to the highway not realizing he was being followed by the SUV and Frank.

Once on the highway, Frank knew he had to get between the SUV and his brother before it was too late. The SUV was closing the gap. Frank stepped on the gas, and the van launched forward. Frank pulled up abreast of the SUV.

Joe caught sight of the van in the left lane and the green SUV directly behind him. It was too close. Joe gave the motorcycle more gas, but couldn't put enough distance between him and the SUV. He did recognize the van though. It was the one he had seen in his own driveway. "What have I gotten myself into now," Joe thought.

Then everything seemed to happen at once. The SUV lurched forward and clipped the back wheel of Joe's motorcycle. As Frank saw Joe's motorcycle start to swerve, he steered the van into the driver's side of the SUV in an attempt to stop the deadly attack on his brother. The SUV swerved towards the right from the impact, but corrected before going completely off the road. The driver brought the SUV back onto the road, clipping the front of the van and then hit Joe's rear wheel once more before speeding off down the highway.

Joe had managed to stay on the bike after the first hit, but still hadn't regained control when the second one came. There was no hope of recovering now. The handle bars were ripped from his hands and he completely lost control as his bike spun out on the pavement. He crashed to the road and was dragged by his bike into the gravel before he and the bike finally came to a stop.


	18. Chapter 18

Frank regained control of the van just in time to see Joe spin out. He frantically pulled the van over to the side of the road just beyond where Joe and the bike lay on the ground. Frank jumped out of the van and ran to Joe's side. He couldn't see Joe's face through the helmet visor. He picked up Joe's free wrist to check his pulse and was startled when he heard, "Frank – I-I'm okay."

"Joe – are you hurt? Is anything broken?" Frank asked.

"My wrist. Do you mean other than that?" Frank cautiously removed the helmet from Joe's head. Joe gave him the best smile he could muster though it turned into more of a grimace as he tried to move.

Frank knew if Joe was joking that he would be okay, but all the same, Joe didn't look like he had come out of the wreck unscathed either. Frank was relieved though that Joe had not lost consciousness again.

Frank shook his head. "I know you're hurt Joe. I'm going back to the van to call an ambulance. We'll let the paramedics check you out."

"No!" Joe said as he slowly moved his arms and legs to make sure nothing else was broken. "I don't need the paramedics and we need to follow that SUV. It must have something to do with this case – it was no accident."

"Joe, you wrecked on a motorcycle hours after you were released from the hospital. Besides, Mom will kill me if she finds out that I didn't take you to the hospital," Frank said.

"I promise you, you can take me to the hospital once we check out the museum and I'll explain to Mom why we waited. We are close now anyway and we are just wasting time allowing the person responsible to get away," Joe said. And when he saw Frank wasn't completely sold on the idea he added with a smile, "Come on, I know you want to go too."

Frank shook his head. He did want to go and he knew their mother would be upset when she found out later, but Joe's right they really couldn't let the trail get cold. When they were done though, he was taking Joe straight to the hospital.

Joe sat up as gingerly as he could and struggled to his feet. "Come on, help me load the motorcycle in the van," Joe said.

Frank just shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't even stand up straight. Get in the van and sit down. I'll load the motorcycle."

As Frank climbed into the van and started on their way to the museum, Joe said, "This is a cool van! I can't believe all of the things that are in here."

"Well," Frank thought, "I guess I don't need to ask him if he's remembered anything else yet. I sure hope his memory comes back soon."

Joe interrupted Frank's thoughts, "Every few minutes I hear a beep. What is that noise?"

"Oh, someone must have left a message on my cell phone. I'll check it," Frank said.

There were two messages, one from his mother wanting to know what was going on; he would worry about that one later. The next message made him smile initially and then turn cold inside. Callie had left a message, "Frank, I really miss you. I hope you and Joe are doing better. Vanessa has been taking this really hard. She is really worried about Joe. I decided to get her mind off of it. So I brought her to the museum to see the Hope Diamond. The gem exhibit is on loan. Oh well, I got to run back inside – my cell doesn't have a signal in there and Vanessa is probably done in the gift shop by now. Call me when you can."

Frank hung up the phone, still lost in thought. He had to make sure Callie and Vanessa got out of there safely. There was little point in trying to call though; he would just have to find them.

"Who left the message?" Joe asked and without waiting for an answer he added "Are we there yet?"

"Mom left a message. When we get done here, you are calling her back. She might not yell at you," Frank said. "And, we'll be there in about five minutes. When we get there, you stay in the van. I'll go check out the exhibit and the subway station. If I'm not back in 20 minutes, call for help."

"What! I'm not sitting in the van while you go inside!" Joe yelled. Turning abruptly to look at Frank, he let out an involuntary moan with the movement. This did not go unnoticed by Frank.

"You are in no shape to run through the museum. If you don't stay here in the van, I'll call the paramedics now and have them meet you at the museum. That should keep you busy while I am inside," Frank said. He needed to get in there and make sure Callie and Vanessa left before anything happened. He also didn't want Joe to go in there. He really was in no shape to help with this.

"Fine I'll call for help," Joe said purposefully leaving out the staying in the van part. He really had no intention of doing that at all. "Where are you going to look first? I just want to make sure I know where you will be if I have to call for help."

"I'm going to check out the exhibit first, then head down to the subway," Frank said, relieved that Joe was being compliant today. As Frank found a rare parking space along the street, he noticed a dark green SUV parked along the street about a half block up. Its driver's door was dented. Frank's feeling of dread grew as he realized the person who tried to kill Joe was very likely in the museum.

"Okay," Frank said. "I'll be back in 20 minutes. Be careful." He hated leaving his brother here, but it was the safest thing.

"You be careful too," Joe said. He watched Frank run up the steps of the museum and go inside. After waiting another minute, he left the van. He hurt all over, but he wasn't going to waste any time.

Joe entered the museum a few minutes later and took the elevator down to the subway station.


	19. Chapter 19

It was nearing closing time of the museum so the crowds were not very thick in the station. Joe stepped out of the elevator and started walking around the small platform. A train had just left the station and the few people there were starting to collect around edge of the platform waiting for the next train. One man in a trench coat had just set down his briefcase by a trash bin and leaned casually against the wall with his back to Joe, apparently waiting for the train.

Joe continued walking slowly, trying to ignore the pain radiating through his chest with each breath. "Maybe I did break something else on that motorcycle," he thought. He had just passed the man when he heard a girl's voice call his name from behind him.

He turned to see who was calling him. As he turned around, his eyes locked with those of the man leaning on the wall. Recognition flashed across both of their faces. Joe knew instantly that he was Ron Underly, the man who had attacked him in the hospital.

At the same time, he saw Callie and a blond girl rushing towards him. Taking in Joe's haggard appearance and pale face, Callie called out, "Joe, what are you doing here by yourself? Where is Frank?"

The blond called out, "Joe, are you okay? Callie, he's hurt. He shouldn't be out here; he just got out of the hospital."

Before, Joe could shout out a warning, the man rushed forward, pushed Callie roughly to the ground and grabbed Vanessa around the neck. He pulled his gun from his pocket and put it to her head. "Stay where you are Joe. I had hoped just to be able to leave my package down here and go quietly before it detonated. You've ruined that," Underly said.

Seeing the gun, the remaining people in the station were quickly exiting.

Frank had quickly explored the gem exhibit. He did not see anyone that he recognized from the restaurant. Nor did he see Callie and Vanessa. There did seem to be several armed officers stationed unobtrusively in the shadows of the exhibit though. There was little he could do there so he left quickly for the subway station.

As Frank was running down the steps towards the station he heard people screaming that someone had a gun and was holding a girl hostage. Frank redoubled his efforts to get there.

Underly said, "Well we are down to about five minutes before I'll have the distraction that I need. I don't want to be down here to see this."

With his attention focused on Joe, Underly did not see Frank approaching from behind. Frank signaled to Callie who had remained on the floor to start to move out of the way towards the exit.

Joe saw what Frank was trying to do and spoke to Underly to keep his attention. "Let the girl go. I'm the one you want. She has nothing to do with this."

Just then, Frank lunged forward and grabbed Ron's arm pulling the gun away from Vanessa. Underly spun around in surprise. Vanessa used the lapse in Ron's attention to stomp on his foot and fell to the ground out of his grasp.

Underly spun around towards Frank and hit Frank in the jaw with his free hand. Frank fell to the ground stunned.

Before Underly had a chance to aim his gun for a clear shot at anyone, Joe hit him with a flying tackle landing with the man right in front of the briefcase. Joe's shoulder and chest had connected with Underly and he saw stars in front of his eyes from the pain radiating through him. Joe shook his head and clutching his ribs managed to stagger unsteadily to his feet.

Underly used Joe's lapse to his advantage. He grabbed the briefcase, knowing there wasn't much time before it would detonate, and pushed it hard into Joe's stomach pushing him to the edge of the platform. Joe doubled over with impact to his ribs.

Frank staggered to his feet just in time to see Joe and the briefcase being shoved closer to the edge of the subway platform.

Frank started to run at them, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. "NO!" Frank yelled, just as Underly pushed Joe and the briefcase onto the subway rails.


	20. Chapter 20

Just as Underly turned around, Frank hit him with a well-placed punch to the side of the head. Underly slumped over not quite unconscious. Frank couldn't spend anymore time on him though. He had to take care of Joe and get rid of the bomb.

Just as he jumped down onto the tracks, he saw the man struggle to his feet and reach for his gun. He looked up quickly and saw Underly aiming at him. Frank heard a familiar voice shout, "Freeze!" His father and four police officers had entered the station and had their guns trained on Underly. He looked at them defiantly, but still dropped his weapon. Soon, the police had him in custody.

Frank quickly pointed to the briefcase, "Down here! There's a bomb in the briefcase!"

"Leave it Frank! Let the bomb squad handle it," Fenton said.

"It's going to blow in less than a minute Dad! Where are they?" Frank called up to him.

One of the police officers called out, "The bomb squad won't be here that fast. We need to evacuate!"

"I'm going to try to diffuse the bomb," Frank said, already opening the briefcase on the tracks. Frank worked with the wires with a deceptively calm air and just managed to remove them from the plastic explosive before it was set to detonate. Despite the cold in the subway station, sweat was beading up on his forehead. With a sigh of relief, Frank stepped back from the now harmless bomb. "It's okay now, it's diffused," he called up from the tracks.

Frank turned towards Joe who had not moved since he fell. In a second, he took in Joe's scraped and battered appearance mostly from the motorcycle wreck and noticed that his cast was crushed in a spot, from when he hit the rails. His eyes were opening and closing, but Frank didn't think Joe was actually focusing on anything. "Joe, stay with me. Okay?" he asked anxiously.

Joe was struggling to stay conscious on the tracks. "F-Frank?" Joe said quietly. Breathing was hurting right now.

"I'm here baby brother. They caught the man who did this. It's over," Frank said.

Fenton rushed over to the edge, concern etched in his face. "They are sending an ambulance for Joe. Help will be here soon. Can you help me lift Joe up here?" he asked.

"I don't know if we should move—," Frank's words were drowned out by a loud rumble.

"We have to Frank, that's a train!" Fenton yelled over the noise of the approaching train.

The remaining officers came to the edge of the platform to help. Frank ignored the throbbing pain in his shoulder as he scooped Joe up off of the tracks and handed him up to Fenton and the other officers. After they laid Joe down, they quickly pulled Frank off the tracks and back to the platform. As soon as his feet hit the platform, the massive train pulled into the station.

Frank, clutching his throbbing arm, quickly dropped to his knees beside Joe. "Joe – are you with me?"

"I-I think so," Joe muttered. "You 'kay?" Though he was trying, Joe was having difficulty keeping his eyes open.

Just then Callie and Vanessa ran into the station. Frank was nearly knocked over by Callie's hug. Vanessa came over and knelt down next to Joe.

Joe looked up at her blearily. She was so beautiful. Though his mind was foggy, he gave her the best smile he could muster and managed to say thickly, "You're beautiful. What's your name?"

"Joe, my name is Vanessa," she smiled at him. "I think you're very handsome too. Why don't we go out on a date when you get out of the hospital, okay? But for right now, you should just rest."

Vanessa had already decided that she would just let Joe get to know her all over again if he couldn't remember. He was that important to her. She smiled at him again, brushed back his hair as his eyes closed and bent down to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

As she leaned down, Joe's eyes fluttered open. "Lilacs," he mumbled. "Ness, you there? I smell your perfume."

Her heart skipped a beat, "I'm right here Joe – it's me, Ness."

He reached up slowly and touched her face. "Ness, I've missed you." Joe's hand dropped down as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Vanessa turned to Frank, "He remembers me Frank! He remembers!"

Just then the paramedics entered the station, moved Joe onto the stretcher and prepared him for the ride to the hospital.

As the paramedics were working on Joe, Fenton approached Frank, put his arm around his shoulder, and said, "You both did very well in breaking this up before anyone else got hurt. The police just told me that they apprehended Lane a few blocks away and he is providing information on the location of the buyer."

"Now, why don't you tell me how you and Joe ended up here when you both were supposed to stay home," Fenton asked. Frank gave him the brief version of their day and finished up just as the paramedics were ready to put Joe in the ambulance.

"I'm riding with Joe," Frank said to his Dad. He hoped his dad would just agree. He wasn't going to let Joe go alone.

"Good idea Frank. I'll tell your mom to meet us there and I'll drive Callie and Vanessa," Fenton said. Frank was a little shocked, but glad he didn't need to argue.

Then Fenton turned to the paramedics, "When you get to the hospital have this one checked out too will you please?" he said pointing to Frank.

Turning back to Frank he smiled and said, "We're going to be enough hot water with your mother as it is. Just smile and do it. I'll let you explain to her why you didn't go to the hospital right after the motorcycle accident."

"Not me," Frank said with a small smile. "Joe promised me he would do that himself." Then he turned and left with Joe and the paramedics.


	21. Epilogue

Three days later, Frank and Joe walked along the path in the cemetery in companionable silence. The pace was slow as Joe had just been released from the hospital and was still hurting, but today was Iola's birthday and he would not miss it.

The grey clouds of December held just a hint of snow, and the bright yellow roses grasped tightly in Joe's good hand were the only hint of color in the cemetery. Frank held back as they approached Iola's grave. Joe knelt down and leaned the roses against the headstone and silent tears slipped down his cheek.

After a few minutes in silence, Frank came forward and held out his hand. He pulled Joe gently to his feet and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"It's cold Joe and we need to get you home before Mom starts to worry. She wasn't really ready to let you out of her sight yet," Frank said as he slowly steered Joe up the path.

As they climbed back in the van, Joe looked at Frank and said, "Thank you for being honest with me about Iola when I couldn't remember. It scared me to have forgotten so much time, but you were there for me…You're always there for me."

"Joe, you'd do the same for me," Frank stated simply as he pulled his brother into a gentle hug.

Frank started the van and drove towards home lost in thought. Joe finally broke the silence. "It is such a relief to finally remember…There is one thing I don't remember though, as he glanced down at the dark blue sling holding his arm. How did I end up with a florescent orange replacement cast?"

Frank just smiled.

The End


End file.
